


Hold me tonight before the morning takes you away

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	Hold me tonight before the morning takes you away

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning to see I've reached 100 subscribers! So this is for each and every one of you! Thank you for taking the time to read the fics I post, for leaving kudos & comments! It's such a joy to share the fruits of my imagination with you!  
> I've been a bit busy with things, something that you'll get to see next week and others that will have to wait until LadyNoir July. And I know I should be saving my ideas and inspiration for next month, but this is a good exception! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from Rednex - Hold Me for a While

It started like any normal patrol. They did a cursory round of the city, with nothing out of order catching their attention. Then came the time for them to talk a little about their days, nothing specific of course, just to share how each of them felt. After all that was what friends did, right? 

But that’s when Marinette noticed that Chat looked really off that evening. She’d noticed earlier a suspicious lack of jokes, but had decided that for once he’d wait until they got their job done before turning to less serious matters. And she’d actually missed sharing a laugh with him as they ran over the rooftops, which made the time go by so much faster. 

“What is it, kitty?” She asked. She thought that they’d sit down, their feet dangling off the edge, like they did usually. But he remained resolutely still in the middle of the roof, a forlorn expression on his face.

“I have bad news, m’lady,” he said finally, his sad eyes turning to hers. Her heart skipped a beat. Was this the moment when he told her he could no longer be Chat Noir? That something in his life had changed, making it impossible for him to fulfill his duties? Or he simply no longer wanted to be her partner? The possibility of that being true made her heart ache. What was she going to do without him? She could find another person to take on his role, but what mattered was that it wasn’t going to be him. And if he was no longer Chat, this meant she’d lose all kind of contact with him. And he was her best friend! She couldn’t imagine life without him. 

She tried to keep her breathing under control. She’d jumped to conclusions. There was no guarantee he was going to tell her that. But the mere thought left her feeling so sad and lonely. He broke the silence after a minute, finally taking pity on her.

“I have to go away for a week. I know it’s inconvenient. I did my best to fight it, to think of a way to avoid it. Alas, it didn’t work. I’ll have to leave you on your own, starting tomorrow morning,” he said, looking so guilty. 

At first she wanted to laugh, the relief coursing through her threatening to knock her down. A week? He was so worried about a week, whereas she’d just contemplated how she was going to live without him! But then she realised it would be a strange reaction. And also a week wasn’t that short of a period actually. Seven days and seven nights without him. She tried to push that thought aside to soothe his worries.

“It’s ok, Chat. It was bound to happen at one point. I don’t want you to put your life on hold because of being a superhero. I know we already make so many sacrifices. I’ll be fine,” she reassured him.

“But I don’t want to go,” he exclaimed. “It would be a work trip, not one for pleasure anyway. What matters the most though is that I don’t want to leave you alone. I’m worried about leaving you. “I-”, he hesitated, but went on anyway. ”I know you can do perfectly fine without me. But I'm still worried,” he finished, looking away.

“What do you mean? Of course I need you. Don’t ever allow yourself to think otherwise. You’re my partner, we’re a team, there is a reason there are two of us. But! You also don’t need to worry. It’s only for a week. I can always call on some of the temporary heroes if I need them. And maybe Hawk Moth will lie low?” She said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. She was a bit worried herself, but didn’t want to make him feel worse than he already did. “I’ll miss you, though” she admitted, surprising herself. 

“Oh, m’lady, I’m going to miss you so much,” he said and suddenly she was in his arms. “I didn’t know if it was appropriate to mention this, I didn’t want to make things awkward. But this is the main reason I don’t want to go. I’m used to seeing you practically every day, talking to you, laughing with you,” he whispered in her hair. Her heart melted and she realised she felt exactly the same way. She looked up at him, wanting to make the sadness in his eyes go away. 

Kissing him came naturally to her. She wanted to give him something from herself, a small moment, a memory he’d be able to take with him while he was away. She also felt it was a fitting way to show him how she felt. But her lips lingered on his for another reason too. She wanted to take a part of him and keep it with her. Wrap up his taste and the softness of his lips in tenderness and warmth and keep it in her heart. Something she would turn to when she felt lonely and missing him became too much. 

When she pulled back, the melancholy in his eyes had been replaced by a starry-eyed look. 

“I will wait for you,” she promised. “Go and be back as soon as possible, don’t worry about me but know that I’ll be here.” 

And she felt a surprising certainty that she would always wait for him, no matter what.


End file.
